ETERNA MALDICIÓN
by Elevenright
Summary: "Estoy destinado a estar solo, a observar como el mundo por el que mis compañeros se sacrificaron pudrirse sin poder hacer nada, obligado a vivir sin Levi, obligado a nunca ser feliz" Amargamente Eren descubre que sus genes de titán son una maldición mucho más poderosa de lo que creía. ¿Será verdad lo que piensa? ¿Realmente está destinado a estar solo? ERERI, Reencarnación
1. Chapter 1

HOLA, HOLA. ESTA ES MI NUEVA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEIS.

LA PAREJA PRINNCIPAL ES ERERI.

LA SERIE DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENECE.

…

Aún recuerdo la desesperación que me apuñaló al despertar de aquella pesadilla, aunque mejor dicho, el despertar fue el comienzo de ella.

Mi mundo se destrozó en un segundo y mis ojos se nublaron al observar la devastación que me arropaba. Yo debería estar muerto junto con todos los demás, no debería haber sobrevivido. Debería haber podido descansar en paz. ¿Es que ni eso se me puede conceder? ¿No he hecho ya suficiente? ¿No hemos conseguido lo que queríamos? Todos nos sacrificamos para ello ¿no? Sabíamos que la explosión nos mataría pero que sería la única opción, lo aceptamos y estábamos preparados. Pero, ¿Entonces por qué sigo vivo? ¿Por qué soy el único?

Lentamente mientras caminaba entre los cuerpos las lágrimas caían sobre el suelo cubierto de sangre, mis ojos observando a mis compañeros caídos en combate desesperado por encontrar al menos un indicio de vida de alguno de ellos que amortiguara mi soledad. Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Hanji, Erwin… ¿Todos os habéis desvanecido? Levi… ¿Tú también?¿Me habéis dejado solo? Horas pasaron mientras recorría el camino y finalmente le encontré.

Recuerdo que entonces la realidad me cayó como un balde de agua helada y mis rodillas de repente no fueron capaces de sostener mis piernas. Caí y hubiera deseado caer por siempre. Levi descansaba tranquilo en el suelo, ensangrentado. Mis sollozos inundaron el silencio mientras las lágrimas recorrían su cuerpo inerte. En una pequeña parte de mi alma todavía había esperanza, pero se desvaneció tan rápido como se creó al verle allí. Si él no estaba, ¿Cómo podría vivir? ¿Cómo podría vivir sin la única luz en mi vida? Ya no quedaba nada, todos se habían ido. Se habían ido. Me había quedado solo otra vez. Pero esta vez, era para siempre.

Y me di cuenta, Hanji ni se acercó a lo que conllevaba realmente tener genes titán, lo que significaba. Sobre mi pesa una maldición, una maldición que no me abandonará nunca. Una maldición que me destrozaría. Estaba destinado a estar solo, todo a lo que podía llamar felicidad había acabado junto con él. Mi destino es recorrer el mundo eternamente solo, viendo morir a todos los que me han llegado a importar y a todos los que me importarán. Observando cómo el mundo por el que mis compañeros se sacrificaron se pudre sin poder hacer nada, año tras año, década tras década, milenio tras milenio. Un no acabar. ¿Quién iba a pensar que la inmortalidad podría ser la peor maldición de todas?

…

NO OS PREOCUPEIS. HABRÁ CONTINUACIÓN! ME PREGUNTO QUE PASARÁ. JAJAJAJA XD

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE LA IDEA. PARA INFORMAROS SE SUPONE QUE EREN DESCUBRE QUE ES IMMORTAL DESPUÉS DE QUE RESULTE VIVO DE LA EXPLOSIÓN QUE SE SUPONE SALVÓ A LA HUMANIDAD. EN ESA EXPLOSIÓN TODOS SUS COMPAÑEROS MURIERON, INCLUIDO LEVI, ENTONCES ES CUANDO EREN SE DA CUENTA DE QUE SU INMORTALIDAD ES UNA MALDICION, SE VE DE REPENTE OBLIGADO A VIVIR ETERNAMENTE SIN PODER DESCANSAR NUNCA, OBLIGADO A ESTAR SOLO.

PERO, ¿ESTARÁ SIEMPRE SOLO?

TENDREIS QUE LEER PARA SABERLO!


	2. Chapter 2

ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA, DENTRO DE POCO SE ENCONTRARÁ CON YA CREO QUE SOSPECHAIS. XD

…...

Pesadillas sobre aquel día aún me atormentan cada noche después de todos estos años. No sé ni siquiera cuanto tiempo ha pasado, realmente nunca estuve interesado en saberlo. Vago como un muerto en vida desde hace tanto tiempo… Sin poder descansar…

Sigo preguntándome noche tras noche que es lo que pude hacer para merecer tal castigo sin encontrar una razón.

He visto miles de cosas, he visto cómo se derrocaron los muros, como cayó el rey, el mundo por el que nosotros luchamos olvidar a sus héroes. No quedó nada de aquellos tiempos, ningún recuerdo. He visto masacres y muerte. He visto como el mundo por el que Levi sacrificó su vida pudrirse cada vez más y no he podido hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿Este es mi castigo? ¿Estar obligado a ser un mero espectador solitario?

En este momento estoy en Japón, no puedo creer las cosas que han cambiado por aquí desde la última vez que vine. Estos últimos años me he dedicado a viajar por lugares remotos para evitar encontrarme con gente pero hace poco decidí que no podía pasarme toda la eternidad así, es muy aburrido y lo único que provoca es que la pena no me deje descansar. Espero que cambiar de aires la amortigüe un poco, a parte, a Noah no le conviene estar tan lejos de la civilización, ya es hora que empiece sus estudios. Noah, ahora mismo, es el único que evita que me suma en la oscuridad completamente. Hace aproximadamente cinco años me encontré un niño abandonado en uno de los bosques de Noruega. Paseaba tranquilo hacia ningún sitio en particular cuando un gemido me llegó a través de los árboles y no pude evitar acercarme hacia allí. En un pequeño claro descansaba un niño de aproximadamente 3 años con ojos azules y cabello rubio cenizo. Se encontraba observando el cielo mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Me acerqué lentamente a él con temor de asustarle y es cuando se percató de mi presencia. Entonces me miró. Me miró con esos grandes ojos cristalizados y sentí que la emoción volvía a brotar en mi corazón. Como conocía esa mirada, cuantas veces me había visto al espejo y la había visto… "_Es como yo"_ recuerdo que pensé y no estaba equivocado. Se había rendido, estaba completamente solo. Era como ver un retrato de lo que yo sentía, pero verlo en alguien tan pequeño… Eso no debería de ser así, la infancia no podía ser corrompida de esa manera. Poco después sonrió.

FLASHBACK:

_-¿Eres un monstruo?- Preguntó curioso a lo que me sorprendí._

_-Sí, lo soy._

_-Ya veo… - Se levantó y se acercó- Entonces eres igual a mí._

_-¿Tú?- Reí amargamente- Tú no eres un monstruo._

_-¿Eh- Me miró extrañado- Mamá decía siempre que lo soy. Por eso me dejaron aquí._

_-No lo eres, te lo aseguro.- Desvié la mirada y susurré - ¿Les guardas rencor?_

_-No- Sonrió cálidamente.- Aquí me siento muy solo pero supongo que si soy un monstruo lo mejor es que esté solo. ¿No crees?_

_-Sí- Asentí- Los monstruos se supone que tienen que estar solos, yo lo estoy y lo estaré para siempre. Pero tú no eres un monstruo chico, no tienes por qué estar solo si no quieres._

_-¿De verdad? _

_-Sí._

_-Ya veo… - Se quedó pensativo - ¿Pero con quién puedo estar?_

_Durante unos segundos pensé seriamente en qué contestar sin encontrar más que una respuesta que seguramente solo me traería dolor en el futuro, pero algo dentro de mí no pudo evitarlo, sigo siendo humano al fin y al cabo, en ese momento es cuando me decidí._

_-¿Quieres venir conmigo?- Mi voz retumbó por el lugar mientras observaba la reacción del niño._

_-¡¿Enserio?!- Se ilusionó y comenzó a dar saltitos - ¡¿Puedo?!_

_-Enserio._

_-¿Pero no decías que los monstruos tenían que estar solos?_

_-Mi caso es un poco particular, ya que al final siempre me quedaré solo.- Le tendí mi mano - ¿Entonces? ¿Vienes?_

_-¡Sí!- Se acercó y me la cogió –Por cierto, mi nombre es Noah, ¿Y el tuyo?_

_-Eren- Le sonreí. Hacía tanto tiempo que no había hablado con otro ser humano…_

_-Pues Eren, ¿Sabe qué?- Me miró decidido- Yo no te dejaré solo._

_-Sabes… -La nostalgia me avasalló y susurré cohibido – Hace tiempo alguien me dijo lo mismo. _

"_Pero murió" Completé en mi mente "Me dejó solo para toda una eternidad, como tú lo harás cuando llegue el momento…"_

FIN FLASHBACK


	3. Chapter 3

EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO YA ESTÁ AQUÍ! QUIERO AGRADECER ANTES DE TODO A LOS QUE SE HAN MOLESTADO EN DEJAR REVIEW, LA VERDAD ES QUE NO ME LO ESPERABA TAN PRONTO.

…

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

-¿Eren?

La voz preocupada de mi acompañante me despertó del trance y me obligué a mí mismo a sonreír.

-¿Sí, Noah?

-¿Estas bien? – Sus ojitos me examinaban con curiosidad y preocupación.

-Lo estoy tranquilo. Solo recordaba el día en que te conocí. Ya han pasado 5 años, ¿eh? – Reí pícaro – Ahora ya estás hecho todo un hombre, ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora? ¿6?

-¡Cruel! – Se enfurruñó inflando sus mofletes - ¡Tengo 8!

-¿Seguro? No lo parece – Bromeé.

-¡Malo! – Gritó y aceleró el paso.

Hay que ver cuanto a crecido en este tiempo, seguía teniendo ese toque de inocencia particular pero se había vuelto más alto y sensato con el tiempo. Era un niño con una personalidad muy particular pero ¿quién puede reprochárselo? No ha tenido una infancia muy normal que digamos.

Seguimos caminando un rato por las pobladas calles de la ciudad de Tokyo mientras él lo observaba todo con gran atención. Hacía rato que se le había pasado el enfado y había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque en esos momentos tenía una mirada pensativa, como si sintiera que algo no encajaba en lo que pensaba y no pude evitar preguntarle.

-La verdad es que no había pensado hasta ahora pero… - Me miró extrañado – ¿Cuántos años tienes Eren? Nunca me lo has dicho.

-… - Me bloqueé completamente. Sabía que la pregunta era totalmente inocente pero aun así era un tema delicado al que no sabía cómo afrontar con él.

-Supongo que tendré unos 18 años más o menos – Respondí después de reflexionar.

-Jajajaja –Rio asombrado – Supones, ¿Cómo puede alguien olvidarse de su edad? ¡Qué despistado eres!

-Sí, lo soy. Mis padres siempre me lo decían.

-¿Tus padres?

-Sí – Asentí

-¿Tienes?

-Todo el mundo tiene unos padres Noah.

-¿Incluso los monstruos?

-Incluso los monstruos.

-¿Dónde están los tuyos Eren?

-Hace mucho tiempo que se fueron.

-¿Adónde?

-Al cielo Noah, al cielo. –Mi voz se ensombreció. – Hace ya mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¿Estuviste muy solo? –Preguntó de repente triste.

-Sí, pero ahora te tengo a ti y tu no te irás. ¿Verdad?- Lo animé ignorando la punzada dolorosa que atravesó mi corazón sabiendo que eso no sería nunca posible.

-Sí – Sonrió orgulloso –Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

-Claro, eres un hombre de palabra.

Me cogió de la mano y las calles parecieron volver a llamar su atención ya que no pasó mucho antes de que me comenzara a arrastrar de tienda en tiendo.

Tokyo aquel día estaba deslumbrante, todas las calles estaban repletas de tiendas coloridas y en los altos edificios se podían ver carteles promocionales de animes y mangas, todo un paraíso para un niño de 8 años cosa que me alegró ya que no soportaba verle tan triste y más si era por mi culpa.

Primero pasamos por unas tiendas de figuras de acción, después por tiendas de manga y creo que a partir de aquí perdí la cuenta, todas las tiendas a las que se veía atraído eran parecidas por lo tanto me sorprendió cuando paró más de dos minutos en una librería. Entré preguntándome por que tardaba tanto y me sorprendí al verlo leer entusiasmado la contraportada de uno de los libros situados en novedades. Tan ensimismado estaba que se sobresaltó cuando me aproximé para seguidamente reír contento y correr hacia mí con el libro.

-¡Eren! ¡Mira, mira! – Me tendió el libro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Es la misma historia que me cuentas por las noches!

-¿Eh? – Pregunté confundido mientras recogía el libro.

¿La historia que le cuento por las noches? Esa es… ¡No puede ser!

-¡La guerra contra los titanes Eren!

-¡Imposible!

La alarma creció y casi le arranqué el libro de las manos. Lo que vi me dejó inmóvil durante un minuto exacto. No me lo podía creer. Esa imagen… la imagen que aunque quiera no podré olvidar en toda la eternidad… El escudo de la legión de reconocimiento estaba en frente de mis ojos. Era imposible, completamente imposible. No quedaba ningún registro de aquella época, ni siquiera los gobiernos lo sabían. Yo mismo lo comprobé hace tiempo. Entonces, ¿por qué ese símbolo maldito estaba ahí? ¿Y si era una coincidencia? Puede que alguien haya creado ese símbolo de su imaginación, que no tuviera en mente aquello… Poco duraron esas suposiciones. Todas se esfumaron al leer el resumen:

"_Hace mucho tiempo atrás la humanidad se vio desafiada, recluida al borde de la extinción, bajo el reinado de los titanes. Tan insensatos fuimos que creímos que unas simples murallas nos protegerían, que insensatos. Pero, entre toda la humanidad, un grupo de personas vieron la realidad. Un grupo de personas que se alzaron para poder ganar, para sobrevivir. Esta historia narra los sacrificios que hicieron para que vosotros estéis aquí hoy y cuya narradora soy yo, sargento de la Legión de Reconocimiento"_

Mi mente quedó en un bloqueo mental que duró mucho tiempo mientras flashes y voces de aquella época me volvían a atravesar otra vez, poco a poco fueron cesando aunque la alarma cada vez sonaba con más fuerza en mi interior. En ese momento no atendía a nada que estuviera a mi alrededor, ni a Noah, ni al vendedor preocupado que me intentaba preguntar que ocurría. Lo único que podía observar y releer en ese momento era el nombre de la autora del libro. _Hanji Zoe._


	4. Chapter 4

El shock en ese momento fue enorme, pero ¿quién podría culparme? Es que no podía ser posible, es que no podía haber ninguna razón lógica que me explicara lo que tenía entre las manos. Había releído el libro tres veces ya durante el transcurso del día sin dar a crédito con lo que contaba. ¡Es que la historia es un relato exacto del pasado! Y, a parte, hay que sumarle que el nombre de la autora del libro no es ni más ni menos que Hanji Zoe. ¿Os suena de algo? Sí, ¿Verdad? ¡Uf! En la librería cuando leí el nombre de ella tal fue la impresión que estuve cinco minutos paralizado.

Ahora, tres días después de aquello me encontraba nada más ni nada menos que en una cola, bastante larga a decir verdad, de una firma de autógrafos de nuestra escritora misteriosa. Y os preguntaréis, ¿Cómo sabía que pasaría? Bueno, el propietario de la librería me lo dijo.

**FLASHBACK:**

_-Señor, ¡Señor! ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_-¿Eh? – Desperté de mi ensoñación mirando hacia los lados confundido – Sí, estoy bien. No se preocupe. Solo me he sorprendido._

_-¿Por el libro? – Preguntó extrañado._

_-Sí, puede que la autora sea una antigua conocida mía – Sonreí amablemente._

_\- Que casualidad, entonces. La señorita Zoe se encuentra en estos momentos en Tokio ya que hay programada una firma de autógrafos para dentro de dos días. _

_\- ¿Sí? ¿Dónde se llevaría a cabo exactamente?_

_-Mmmm… Si no recuerdo mal en Shinjuku._

_-¿Sabría la hora a la que irá?_

_\- Sí – Asintió – Será a las cuatro de la tarde._

_-Muchas gracias, ha sido de gran ayuda. _

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

El ambiente en el centro comercial era muy animado y muchas personas habían acudido al evento. Por lo que investigué la novela ha sido un "_best seller"_ que ha vendido millones de ejemplares, lo cual resultaba muy extraño ya que la escritora era desconocida hasta el momento. Nadie sabía quién era, ni siquiera su aspecto o si había escrito otras novelas antes. Incluso después de publicar la novela no apareció ninguna imagen de ella ni ningún indicio de una aparición pública hasta este momento. Hace aproximadamente una semana se envió un anuncio a todas las cadenas de televisión de que hoy sería la primera firma de autógrafos de Hanji Zoe. Precisamente en Japón, el lugar en el que me encontraba yo. Cuando entré con Noah al lugar lo primero que nos impresionó fur la larga cola que abarcaba todo el centro, era imposible ver desde nuestra posición a la escritora, lo que hizo que rápidamente me desanimara. Tenía una incertidumbre en mi interior que me carcomía y mi paciencia parecía que se agotaba por momentos. El tiempo parecía que no avanzaba, la cola cada vez me parecía más quilométrica y aunque Noah estuviera hablándome yo únicamente podía pensar en las posibles explicaciones que podían haber respecto el contenido del libro, una y otra vez.

-Papá, ¡Papá! – La voz de Noah me sobresaltó - ¿Me estás haciendo caso? Solo has reaccionado cuando he gritado. ¿Pasa algo malo?

-No pasa nada – le sonreí tranquilizador – Solo pensaba en la persona que escribió el libro.

-Es verdad, el otro día te pusiste muy raro cuando viste el libro. ¿Es una mala persona la que lo escribió? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-No Noah, no es una mala persona, todo lo contrario. Aunque sí que es un poco extraña. –Recordé divertido - Pero aún no sé si la persona a la que vamos a ver es de la que te hablo.

-¿Y quién es la persona de la que hablas?

-Mmmm… Ella era una de mis superiores en mi anterior trabajo, es una científica.

-¡Eso no me lo habías explicado!

-Jajajajaja. No, no lo había hecho. Es que pasó hace mucho tiempo y no esperé a oír de ella otra vez.

-Papa, ¿tu antes de que trabajabas? – Dijo tras una breve pausa.

-¿Yo? – Contesté incómodo - Es algo difícil de explicar… - Reflexioné un momento – Supongo que era algo así como un policía.

-¿¡Un policía!? – Se emocionó - ¡Que guay! ¿Derrotabas a los malos?

-Sí – Mi mirada se ensombreció – Lo hacía.

-¿Por qué ya no lo eres?

Lo miré de reojo – Porqué ya no es necesario que lo sea. Mis compañeros también se fueron. Por eso estaba tan extrañado de oír de una de ellos.

-¿Así que la señorita Zoe era una de tus compañeros?

-Así es.

-¿Cómo es ella?

-Bueno, es una persona peculiar – Sonreí "muuuy peculiar, de eso estoy seguro" – Le encantaba estudiar a los chicos malos, era muy enérgica.

-Me gustaría conocerla. Espero que sea ella.

-Sí…

Levanté mi mirada hacia las nubes. ¿Realmente había alguna posibilidad de fuera ella? ¡Si estaba muerta!

Quince minutos después por fin nos encontrábamos a unos metros de la mesa y solamente quedaba una persona delante nuestro, visiblemente emocionada, que saludaba a Hanji, la cual aún no podía ver. Poco después de haber recibido el libro firmado y una fotografía junto a ella se retiró y finalmente nos permitieron la entrada a través de unas cintas que nos varaban el paso hace unos segundos

Nos acercamos lentamente, yo con notable agitación mientras veía cada vez más cerca a una mujer que se me hacía muy conocida, demasiado conocida. Delante de mí tenía a una réplica exacta de la antiguo sargento de la legión de reconocimiento, no podía haber ninguna equivocación, habían pasado millones de años desde ese entonces pero la hubiera reconocido en cualquier lugar. La persona delante de mí en ese momento y que se encontraba firmando un libro distraídamente un libro sin levantar la vista solo podía ser Hanji Zoe.

…


	5. Chapter 5

REALMENTE SIENTO MUCHO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN CONTINUAR EL FANFIC PERO PARECE QUE LA INSPIRACIÓN NO QUERÍA VENIR Y PREFERÍA ESPERAR A QUE VINIERA QUE ESCRIBIR ALGO QUE NO FUERA LO IDEAL.

ESPERO PODER SUBIR PRONTO EL CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE.

Las palabras se me escaparon antes de poder detenerlas, sin pensar las consecuencias. Pero, ¿quién puede culparme? En ese momento estaba en shock. Enfrente de mí había una persona que debería estar muerta, un fantasma de mi pasado.

-Así que es verdad… Eres tu realmente…

El susurró atravesó el espacio entre los dos y ella sobresaltada levantó la cabeza rápidamente buscando al portador de esa voz que ella recordaba des hace tanto tiempo. Su cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos marrones y las lentes características de ella. Si antes tenía dudas de que fuera ella, ahora no podía negarlo por más que quisiera. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos finalmente y todos aquellos demonios que pensé que estaban enterrados en lo más profundo de mi alma volvieron a resurgir.

-¡¿Eren?! – Ella me miraba incrédula y sorprendida. -

-Hanji-san… Tu… ¿Cómo? – "_¿Me había vuelto finalmente loco?"_

\- ¡Has renacido también! – Se levantó de la silla haciéndola caer apoyando sus manos en la mesa.

"_Espera… ¿Cómo? ¿Renacer_?" Mi mente colapsó, _"¿eso es posible? ¿Ella renació? Si es verdad… ¿los demás también…?" _Tenía que comprobarlo.

-Hanji-san, si usted ha renacido… los demás… - la angustia se reflejaba en mi rostro como un espejo de lo que mi interior albergaba.

Ella soltó una carcajada mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla ya más tranquila.

-¡Así que tú también renaciste! ¡No me esperaba encontrarte aquí! – Mencionó divertida. – Respecto a lo que me has preguntado…. Jajajaja. Me he encontrado con la mayoría de personas que conocía en aquella época, supongo que los demás también estarán aquí, aunque por ahora soy la única que parece que recuerda lo que ocurrió en el pasado. Pero no te preocupes siguen siendo los mismos de siempre. Jajajajajaja, ese enanín sigue siendo un maniático de la limpieza.

-Así que ellos… Levi… - La idea impactó en mi cabeza como un martillo. ¿Podría ser feliz por fin? ¿Con Levi? ¿Vivir la vida que no pude tener? NO, entendí mientras sonreía con tristeza, eso es imposible ya que aunque ellos estén aquí… yo sigo estando maldito. Ellos han reencarnado como humanos normales y yo… seguiré siendo eternamente joven, un monstruo que nunca podrá descansar. SI, ellos habían vuelto. Pero no para pasar una vida junto a mí, sino para vivirla sin mí ya que de una cosa estaba seguro… nunca les haría perder la oportunidad de ser felices y, desgraciadamente, yo, solo acarrearía dolor, los recuerdos de una vida que es mejor no recordar. Y aunque pensaba que ya lo había asumido después de milenios no pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran impotentes de mis ojos.

-¿Eren? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? – Hanji preocupada me observaba atentamente.

"_No puedo permitir que lo sepan. Mi condición tiene que ser un secreto que no deberán saber nunca"_

-Sí, gracias Hanji-san. – La miré para tranquilizarla – Solamente estaba impactado. No sabía que habíais vuelto también. Solo estoy conmocionado.

Ella me miraba nada convencida.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué es…

-Papa, ¿ella es tu antigua compañera de trabajo que me dijiste? – Noah la interrumpió a media pregunta haciendo que ella bruscamente se levantara para observar con los ojos como platos al niño que tímidamente se encontraba sujeto a mi pierna mirándola fijamente.

-Exacto, Noah. Ella es Hanji-san. – Le acaricié distraídamente el cabello mientras le sonreía.

-¡¿P-p-p-padre?! – Tartamudeó en shock ella- ¡¿Tienes un hijo?! ¡¿PERO SI ERES LEVISEXUAL HASTA LA MEDULA?! ¡¿Quién es la zorra que se ha atre…?!

\- Hanji- san puede parar de hablar por un momento y escucharme? – La miré alzando una ceja. Aquello era tan nostálgico…

-¿Eh? – Me miró desorientada – Ah, sí. Explícate por favor.

-Noah, va, deja de esconderte y preséntate como es debido – Lo empujé levemente hacía delante.

-H-hola… Encantado de conocerte Hanji-san. Soy el hijo de Eren.

-Así que sí que es tu hijo… - Atónita la castaña lo observaba meticulosamente.

-No saque conclusiones precipitadas por favor. Me lo encontré hace unos años y lo adopté.

-¿Te dejaron adoptarlo tan joven?

-Bueeeenoooo… Puede que quizá no legalmente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Tengo algunos contactos.

-¿Contactos de que tipo? – La escritora me miraba sospechosa.

-Prefiero que no preguntes sobre eso – Mi voz accidentalmente salió como un látigo e hice que todos los años de práctica para ocultar mis emociones se mostraran. Mi expresión en ese momento era como la de un témpano de hielo. Ella había entrado en un terreno peligroso.

-¿Eren? – Hanji me miraba asustada y sorprendida - ¿Qué te ha pasado durante este tiempo?

-Si usted supiera Hanji-san, si usted supiera…


	6. Chapter 6

AQUÍ OS TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO! ESTA VEZ HE TARDADO MENOS XD

A PARTIR DE AHORA LA COSA SE PONE INTERESANTE ASÍ QUE ESTAD ATENTOS!

Hanji se me quedó mirando durante varios segundos seriamente, algo nada típico de ella. Supongo que su intuición le decía que había algo que no cuadraba en todo lo que le contaba, que algo conmigo no era lo mismo y la verdad, no la culpo de ser desconfiada al respecto.

-Así que tu vida ha estado agitada después de reencarnar… - dijo finalmente después del largo escrutinio.

-Si… podríamos decir que así ha sido últimamente – respondí incómodo.

Ella arqueó una ceja divertida y rio, seguidamente se levantó y recogió sus cosas rápidamente mientras recobraba el ánimo que la caracterizaba.

-Bueno! –Exclamó carcajeándose– No hablemos de cosas deprimentes ahora! Te acabo de encontrar! Eso es algo que tenemos que celebrar!

-eh? –dije confundido por la súbita energía. – Ahora?

-Claro que sí! – Respondió dando saltitos mientras nos arrastraba a mí y a Noah hasta la salida – Tenemos mucho que contarnos. Vamos, vamos!

-Papa, ella es muy divertida – Noah la miraba sonriendo tímidamente mientras iba cogido de la manga de mi camisa.

-Así es ella – Reí encogiéndome de hombros.

Atravesamos los pasillos que conducían a la salida corriendo guiados por la castaña y Hanji se despedía a gritos de todos los miembros del staff que se encontraba por el camino.

-Hanji-san… ¿Por qué estamos corrien…

-HANJI!

El grito me interrumpió a mitad de la oración. En la salida había un hombre que se acercaba hacia nosotros, claramente enojado, sosteniendo un móvil en la mano. Lentamente la cara del hombre se fue haciendo más nítida haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran de la impresión.

-Hanji, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Tendrías que estar…!

-Mike ? – La sorpresa marcaba todas mis facciones. Mientras tanto, Hanji estaba riéndose como una loca a mi lado.

\- Te conozco? – El hombre me miró indeciso mientras se acercaba e inclinaba su cabeza hacia mi cuello oliéndome – Tu esencia me parece conocida pero no recuerdo de donde… A parte… tu… no hueles completamente a humano… ¿Cómo puede ser?... –Murmuraba confuso.

La alarma empezó a sonar a un ritmo descontrolado en mi cabeza y con un movimiento brusco me separé rápidamente de él.

-E-estás equivocado. – Intenté convencerle.

-Sí, tiene que ser eso… - Me observó intentando acercarse más para descubrir que era lo que olía en mí, a lo que yo actué retrocediendo lentamente hacia atrás, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el rubio sabueso quien me dirigió una mirada sospechosa.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que estáis murmurando vosotros dos pillines?! – Preguntó gritando Hanji rompiendo el tenso ambiente que se había formado entre nosotros dos - ¿¡Una conspiración contra mi verdad?! No me lo hubiera esperado de ti Eren – Dramatizó ella.

-S-solo nos estábamos presentando Hanji-san… -Expliqué nervioso mirando a Mike de reojo

Él me disparó otra mirada antes de contestar.

-Es verdad – Se encogió de hombros. – Y… entonces, ¿Te conozco de algo?

\- Eh…. Se podría decir que sí… - Respondí indeciso mirando a la de los lentes pidiendo ayuda.

-¿De qué exactamente?

-Pues…

-Mike! –Intervino la escritora – Deja al pobre muchacho en paz! No ves que le estás asustando? Él te ha reconocido por lo que le he contado de ti!

-Os conocéis? Nunca lo había visto por aquí – Le preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Claro que nos conocemos! Es un amigo mío de la infancia! Hace muuuuucho tiempo que nos conocemos! – "Mucho, mucho tiempo" pensé de acuerdo sonriendo divertido.

-Ya veo – Suspiró y, seguidamente me miró – Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Eren Jeaguer. Encantado de conocerte en persona– Le extendí mi mano.

\- Mike Zacharius, igualmente Eren – Me estrechó la mano y desvió la mirada hacia abajo viendo a Noah – Y él es?

-Ah! Él es Noah, mi hijo.

-H-hola Mike-san, e-encantado de conocerle.

-Igualmente – Contestó tan formal como siempre. "Hay cosas que nunca cambian" - No eres muy joven para tener un hijo? Cuántos años tienes? – Me preguntó.

-Tengo más años de lo que aparento – Reí incómodo "Bueno, no estoy mintiendo. Realmente tengo muchos más años de los que aparento…" – Aun así no es mi hijo biológico, es adoptado.

-Ya veo.

-Bueno! Ya hechas las presentaciones nos vamos que Eren y yo tenemos que tratar algunas cosas así que… - Se dirigió a la salida.

\- Hanji! Ya puedes detenerte en este mismo instante! – El rubio se cruzó de brazos – Aun no ha acabado la sesión de autógrafos.

-P-p-pero!

-Nada de peros.

-Bien… Pero al menos deja que Eren esté mañana junto a mí en la otra firma de autógrafos!

-Por qué motivo tendría que hacerlo? Mañana solamente estarán junto a ti firmando autógrafos las personas de las cuales te inspiraste para escribir el libro.

-Ya lo sé! Es por eso que lo digo! –Gritó hastiada mientras me señalaba – Él es el protagonista!

-Así que es él de verdad, no? Ya decía yo que la descripción era idéntica… - Se quedó pensativo y suspiró – De acuerdo, él puede venir. Lo que no entiendo es porque no lo habías invitado ya. Cuando te pregunté quién era me dijiste que te lo habías inventado…

-Eso es porque… - Me miró indecisa – No estaba disponible? – La respuesta sonó más como una pregunta.

-De acuerdo… - Claramente pensaba que mentía pero lo dejó de lado. – Ahora ya sabes que hacer. Vuelve para adentro. Ya os veréis mañana.

-Vale! – Obedeció animada por haberse salido con la suya y se retiró – Mañana a la 11, no te olvides Eren! Tienes que venir! También estará Leviiiiiiii! – Gritó mientras sonreía de lado perversamente al decir lo último. – Ah! Trae también a Noah!

-Adiós, nos veremos mañana - Se despidió serenamente Mike y se marchó siguiendo a Hanji.

Mientras, yo seguía paralizado en medio del pasillo procesando toda la conversación. Mañana? Todos? Estarían allí? Levi? Los volvería a ver? Como… podría afrontar esta situación?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO! QUE OS A PARECIDO? QUE CREEIS QUE PASARÁ EN EL SIGUIENTE? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA YA VEREIS QUE LA COSA SE PONE INTERESANTE A PARTIR DE AHORA. QUIEN SABE…. QUIZÁ LEVI APAREZCA YA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP! BUENO, PARA SABERLO TENDREIS QUE LEERLO! JAJAJAJAJAJA. NOS VEMOS!


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA! AQUÍ OS TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAP DE ETERNA MALDICIÓN. LAS COSAS SE EMPIEZAN A PONER INTERESANTES! XDXDXD

UNA COSA MÁS: COMO VARIOS LECTORES OPINARON QUE LOS CAPS ERAN DEMASIADO CORTOS, (YO OPINO LO MISMO), HE DECIDIDO EMPEZARLOS A HACER MAS LARGOS. POR ESE MOTIVO HE TARDADO TANTO EN SUBIR LA CONTINUACIÓN.

/

CAPÍTULO 6:

Después de él reencuentro en el centro comercial Noah y yo volvimos al hotel en el que nos hospedábamos. Desde que Hanji me había invitado el día siguiente a la firma de autógrafos mi mente se había bloqueado completamente, incluso más que cuando descubrí el libro escrito por ella en la librería. Mis pensamientos se dividían en dos bandos. El que quería que fuera y el que no. Los pros y contras de ir. Desgraciadamente, por el momento ganaban los contras. Quiero decir, ver a Levi otra vez sería… ni siquiera puedo describirlo con palabras. Pero… al final… las probabilidades de que las cosas acabaran bien eran nulas. Al fin y al cabo, yo seguía estando maldito. Puede ser que al principio fuera como el paraíso, pero que pasaría con los años? Algún día tendría que separarme de su lado para no hacerle sufrir ni a él… ni a mí. No soportaría verle envejecer mientras yo sigo siendo eternamente de dieciocho… Hiciera lo que hiciera yo me hundiría aún más en la oscuridad. Ir mañana allí sería una condena. Encontrarlo para después dejarlo ir, porque, de lo que estaba seguro, es de que nunca haría algo tan vil como enamorarlo para luego abandonarlo. Nunca podría hacérselo, no a él.

Pero, incluso así, sabía que al día siguiente iría allí, aunque fuera solo para verle. Supongo que al final, sí que soy un poco masoquista.

Esa noche, dormí entre pesadillas. Rememorando una y otra vez el pasado, el único lugar donde podía verlo.

….

Desperté por una sacudida de la cama en la que dormía. Lentamente abrí adormilado los ojos mirando al culpable de despertarme. Noah estaba sonriente a mi lado, con las mejillas rojas de la emoción.

-Papa! Vamos despierta! Tenemos que ir con Hanji-san!

-Mmm? Como es que estás tan ilusionado? – Pregunte mientras me incorporaba e iba a coger la ropa de hoy.

-Es que hoy conoceré a más de tus antiguos compañeros de trabajo! –Respondió dando saltitos en la cama.

-Mas? – Pregunté confundido.

-Claro! Como Hanji-san y Mike-san!

-Eh? Como sabes que Mike era un antiguo conocido mío? Él dijo que no me conocía.

-Pero tú a él sí. Te conozco muy bien – Asintió convencido – Aunque no entiendo por qué no se acuerda de ti. – Me miró esperando una respuesta que, sinceramente, yo no sabía darle.

-Bueno… - Respondí incómodo – Cuando yo era policía… nos enfrentamos a un malo muy fuerte y… Cuando íbamos a capturarlo hizo que nos cayera un… edificio encima? – La historia sonaba desbaratada incluso para mis oídos.

-Un edificio?! – Noah, por más extraño que parezca, se lo creyó. Supongo que aun después de todo lo que le había sucedido en el pasado seguía siendo inocente – Y que os pasó?

-Pues… A mí y a Hanji-san no nos pasó nada pero… el resto del equipo resulto herido. Se dieron en la cabeza… y perdieron la memoria.

-Ahhhh. – Noah asintió – Así que es por eso que Mike-san no recuerda! Ya lo entiendo. Entonces tenemos que hacer que recuerden!

-No! – Grité alarmado – Eso no lo podemos hacer!

-Por qué? – Preguntó curioso.

-Noah… Esos recuerdos que han olvidado… son muy dolorosos. En serio quieres que recuerden algo que les hará sufrir? – Le sonreí tiernamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello – Ellos ya han formado una vida nueva… En la que son felices. ¿Por qué tendríamos que hacerles recordar? Lo entiendes, verdad?

-Sí, Eren… - Respondió cabizbajo – Pero, ¿Y tú? Tú no puedes olvidar. No puedes tener una nueva vida.

-No Noah, no puedo. – Dije mientras mi mirada se entristecía.

Evitando continuar con este tema tan triste me dirigí a la salida ya vestido. Poniéndome la chaqueta.

-Bueno Noah, vamos a desayunar algo y después vamos con Hanji-san.

-Sí! – La emoción le hizo olvidar por el momento lo anteriormente hablado y volvió al estado de ánimo habitual en él, a lo que yo suspiré aliviado.

….

Media hora después: (Ya en el centro comercial)

Cuando llegamos mis ojos se abrieron de impresión al ver la gran multitud que lo rodeaba. Cientos de fans se arremolinaban dentro y fuera del lugar, ilusionados de poder ver a las personas que dieron vida el libro de la señorita Hanji.

Noah y yo buscamos indecisos un lugar por el cual poder pasar al interior, cosa que parecía imposible. Lo primero que intentamos fue pasar entre la gente pero, como era de esperar, la marea de personas hizo que volviéramos al principio. Después, resignado llamé a Hanji. El día anterior de alguna manera había conseguido introducir un papelito con su número en mi bolsillo.

-Moshi, moshi? –Contestó inmediatamente.

-Hola Hanji, soy Eren.

-Eren! –Exclamó animada – Donde estás?! Estoy muy aburrida aquí adentro! Todos me ignoran! - Dijo lloriqueando.

-Ehmm… Estoy justamente fuera del centro comercial. El problema es que con tanta gente no podemos entrar… - Respondí avergonzado rascándome la nuca.

-Así que has traído a Noah! Qué bien! Ese niño es un encanto! Y no te preocupes! Ahora voy a buscarte! Tu dime dónde estás!

-Justo en la entrada, detrás de todos los fans. Pero Hanji… Si sales no se armará más lío?

\- No te preocupes por eso! – Le sacó importancia – Iré con guardaespaldas!

-Pero Hanji! No hace falta tanto…!

"Piiiiiii….."

-Me ha colgado? – Miré el móvil suspirando con una gotita estilo anime – Esta mujer no cambiará nunca. Ay que ver…

-Hanji-san viene a buscarnos? – Noah me preguntó

-Sí - Suspiré. – Supongo que estará de camin…

De repente, interrumpiéndome, las puertas de entrada se abren abruptamente creando un gran estropicio.

-Eeeereeeen!

La escritora apareció con el cabello despeinado y las gafas mal puestas. Nos buscaba entre la multitud que la miraba desconcertada. Cuando nos vio rápidamente se dirigió hacia nosotros corriendo.

-Eren! Noah! Que alegría veros! - Exclamó con efusividad cogiéndonos de las manos y arrastrándonos. – Vamos! Entremos por la puerta de atrás! Rápido, rápido!

-Hanji-san? No se supone que la acompañaría un guardaespaldas? – Pregunté intentando mantener el ritmo de la castaña.

-Claro! Está allí! – Apuntó alegre.

-Hanji! – Mike llegó junto a nosotros claramente enfadado. – Otra vez escapándote?!

-Que va, que va! – Se carcajeó ella – Solo quería acompañar a Eren y a Noah! Y de paso, darme un descanso.

\- Claro, y has tardado tres horas en enseñarles el camino. – Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Bueeeno, es que no querían entrar aún.

-Hanji… Acabamos de llegar… - Mencioné divertido.

-Hmph – Hizo un mohín – Se supone que tenías que apoyarme!

-Señorita, podría por favor volver a su puesto? – Moblit interrumpió, estaba esperando en la puerta trasera del edificio a nuestra llegada.

"Así que él también está aquí…" Lo miré curioso, realmente parecía que no había cambiado en nada desde aquella época.

-Moblit! Tu sí que me entiendes, verdad? – La de lentes le abrazó lloriqueando.

-H-h-hanji-san! – Él joven rubio se ruborizó.

-Jajajajaja. Que mono eres! Menos mal que hay cosas que nunca cambian! – Lo apretó más junto a ella. Realmente parecía que le saldría humo de las orejas al pobre chico en cualquier momento.

-Hanji… No crees que ya toca ir?

-Vaaaalee Eren. Pero primero! Moblit! Te presento a Eren Jeaguer – Me señaló – Y a su hijo, Noah.

-Encantado. – Moblit nos observó atentamente.

-I-igualmente Moblit-san – Dijo Noah.

-Es un placer conocerte Moblit – "Bueno, en realidad sería: Volver a conocerte" Pensé divertido.

-Usted es ese Eren, verdad?

-Sí, el mismo.

-Realmente es parecido al que se describe en el libro… Aunque supongo que es así con todos.

-Por supuesto! –Exclamó la escritora – Hice a todos los personajes exactamente como los reales!

-Exactamente iguales, eh? – Mike me observó desconfiado. – Tengo la impresión de que tú no eres exactamente igual a como lo describe el libro. Hay algo diferente.– Dijo mordazmente.

-Hanji escribió el libro con una imagen de mi yo del pasado. La gente cambia continuamente. –Repliqué esquivo.

-Ya veo…

\- Dejad esta tonta discusión para luego! Tenemos que ir a dentro! – Intervino Hanji.

\- Es realmente sospechoso que precisamente tú digas eso. – Mike dejó de prestarme atención para mirar levemente sorprendido a la castaña – Qué estás tramando?

-Jajajajaja. Quien sabe – Canturreaba ella mientras se adentraba en el edificio.

Nosotros la seguimos por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta, por la que suponía, llegaríamos al lugar de la firma. Faltaba tan poco para verlo… mi corazón empezó a martillear con fuerza en mi pecho.

-Eren. – Hanji me llamó – Tú tienes que entrar por aquí. Nosotros iremos por detrás. Noah, tendrás que venir con nosotros. –Le sonrió amablemente.

-De acuerdo Hanji-san. –Respondió él mientras le daba la mano.

-Eh? – Yo estaba confundido – Por qué no puedo acompañaros?

-Ahora lo verás! – Rio mientras arrastraba a los demás dejándome solo.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna al oír los gritos que provenían de la sala. Pero lo verdaderamente impactante ocurrió al abrir la puerta. Centenares de personas se encontraban allí y, por lo que podía ver, habían incluso más fuera del centro comercial esperando su turno para entrar. En frente de mí había una gran pasarela, la cual tendría que atravesar. A mi derecha e izquierda un gran número de fans gritaban alocados el nombre de sus ídolos. Los focos alumbraban una zona rodeada de vallas en la cual habían un gran número de mesas con un cartel que señalaba la persona que se sentaba allí. El número me sorprendió. ¿Cuántos de nosotros habían resucitado? La angustia me penetró irremediablemente, no sabía cómo afrontar la situación. Tenía miedo de despertarme y darme cuenta de que todo era un sueño, pero aun así… no pude evitarlo. Inconscientemente, hice un paso adelante por la pasarela al escenario. Eso me condenó, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Repentinamente todas las luces se apagaron provocando que todo el mundo callara.

-Jajajajajaja. Aquí Hanji en directo desde el centro comercial de Tokyo! – La voz de la castaña recorrió toda la sala. – Hoy todos vosotros habéis venido a conocer finalmente TODOS los personajes de mi libro. Verdad?

Un gran sí emocionado recorrió el lugar.

\- Al principio habíais venido a una firma de autógrafos pero…! HE DECIDIDO CAMBIARLO!

-Queeeeeee? – Gritó la multitud

\- No os preocupéis! La firma se hará después. Pero primero!– Se carcajeó – Haremos una RUEDA DE PRENSA donde podréis preguntar vosotros mismos lo que queráis a todos ellos. No me digáis que no queréis!

Los gritos de emoción no tardaron en llegar, aún más altos que los anteriores.

-Y UNA COSA MÁS! Sé que muchos de vosotros se desilusionó al saber que el mismísimo protagonista no podría venir. – Su voz sonó triste por el megáfono. –PERO! –Exclamó – HOY OS TRAIGO UNA GRAN SORPRESA AMIGOS MIOS! El gran invitado de esta noche….. – Los tambores sonaron.- EREEEEEEN JEAGUEEEEEERRRR!

De un momento a otro un gran foco me iluminó completamente atrayendo la atención de todas las personas hacia mí. En una pantalla enorme del fondo apareció mi imagen. Yo estaba sorprendido, realmente no me esperaba esto. Todos enmudecieron para después exclamar mi nombre emocionados. El ruido de antes no era nada comparado con el de ahora. Parecía que el centro comercial se derrumbaría.

-Vamos Erencito! No les hagas esperar! – Hanji gritó.

Despertando de mi estupor di un paso vacilante hacia adelante, y luego otro, y luego otro más. Mientras me acercaba cada vez más las voces de mi alrededor disminuían. Mi mundo entero se enfocó en las personas que tenía delante. Mis ojos vagaron de izquierda a derecha observando a cada uno de ellos y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Estaban todos… Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Erwin… Todos mis antiguos amigos y superiores… y entonces…

**Entonces lo vi a él. **

**Y ya no había nadie más.**

En ese instante lo supe… supe que estaba acabado. Que la próxima vez que lo perdiera sería la última porque yo, mi alma, ya no sobreviviría después de ello.

Mi mente se centró en él. Tan distante y tan cercano a la vez. Su cabello color azabache… su blanca piel de porcelana que tantas veces había recorrido en el pasado… Y cuando su afilada mirada se encontró con la mía, pareció que el mundo paró solo para nosotros dos.

Entonces lo entendí, las manecillas del reloj de mi corazón, que hacía tanto tiempo que habían parado volvieron a sonar y yo, Eren Jeaguer, volví a vivir.

**El alma que tanto había permanecido dormida para soportar el dolor se despertó y, esta vez, no estaba dispuesta a volverse a dormir.**

**/**


	8. Chapter 8

HOLA! AQUÍ ESTÁ EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ETERNA MALDICIÓN.

EN ESTE CAPÍTULO EMPIEZA LA ENTREVISTA! BUENO, MIENTRAS LO ESCRIBÍA SE ME HA OCURRIDO UNA IDEA! CUALQUIER PREGUNTA QUE QUERÁIS QUE LOS PROTAGONISTAS DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN RESPONDAN DECÍDMELA Y EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO LAS PONDRÉ! CUALQUIER COSA!

PD: SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN SUBIR EL CAP, HE ESTADO LIADA POR LOS ESTUDIOS. PERO NO OS PREOCUPEIS! AHORA VIENEN LAS VACACIONES ASÍ QUE TENDRÉ MUCHO MÁS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR!

Cuando mi mirada quedó trabada en la de él sentí que las rodillas me temblaban y estuve a punto de tropezar y caer en frente de todo el mundo, lo que me hizo reaccionar inmediatamente y recordarme la promesa que me hice antes de salir del hotel. Aunque mi cuerpo y corazón lo pedían no podía volver con Levi, sería un suicidio para los dos.

**No quiero hacerle sufrir otra vez…**

No importaba que yo me desgarrase pedazo a pedazo observándole desde lejos, no importaba que el sufrimiento que ya conservaba en mi interior se hiciera cada vez mayor. Únicamente importaba él. Después de todo…

**Yo soy un monstruo.**

Cerrando los ojos respiré profundamente para tranquilizarme. Necesitaba quitarme de la cabeza cualquier indicio de la esperanza que me quedaba. Tenía que volver a ponerme la máscara que había llevado tanto tiempo puesta en frente de los demás para ocultar lo poco que quedaba de la persona que una vez fui. A paso lento pero decidido avancé hasta donde se encontraba Hanji evitando las miradas de todos los que una vez fueron las personas más importantes de mi vida.

-Ei Eren – me saludó la castaña cuando subí al escenario. – Te has tardado tu tiempo en subir al escenario, eh?

-Hanji-san… - Me quejé cuando me dio un micrófono – Simplemente estaba impactado de la cantidad de fans que han venido hoy. – Sonreí tímidamente a la multitud, la cual gritó emocionada.

-Jajajajaja. Claro, seguro que es eso… - Contestó ella sarcástica - Bueno, bueno, siéntate. Que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Por cierto… tu mesa está al lado de la de Levi. – Mencionó con malicia.

-Eh?! – Exclamé alarmado.

-Si Eren… Al lado del enano. – Sonrió.

\- Ah… ya voy – Dije aturdido mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Hanji y me dirigía hacia allí.

– Estoy empezando a pensar que el mundo tiene algo contra mí. – Susurré cuando sentí que el pelinegro me miraba fijamente.

Me senté lentamente en la silla pensando que no tendría que haber venido cuando una voz, su voz, me sobresaltó.

-Te conozco?

Ahora ya no pude evitar mirarlo, su voz era igual a la de los recuerdos que me atormentaban y aun así, no pude resistirme a ella. Levi me miraba fijamente con el entrecejo fruncido, como es normal en él. Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian. Seguía exactamente igual que la última vez que lo vi, su piel parecida a la porcelana que antes tuvo tantas cicatrices… esos labios que tanto había disfrutado besar en el pasado… la mirada que escondía más secretos de los que podía contar… Todo era igual, y como me hubiera gustado pensar que todo lo que hubo pasado solo fue una pesadilla y ahora despertaba de ella. Pero no era así, y el Levi que tenía delante rea inalcanzable para mí.

-Mocoso, te he hecho una pregunta. Contesta. – Me ordenó cansado por mi silencio. Su ceño se profundizó aún más.

-Eh? Ah… N-no… N-no nos conocemos… - La voz me temblaba y las lágrimas empujaban por salir. Desvié la mirada rápidamente para evitarlo. _"_**Así que realmente no recuerda…"**

-Ya veo… - Su semblante se mostró pensativo.

Un silenció incómodo se formó entre nosotros dos, tan pesado que parecía que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Este se rompió cuando me fijé por primera vez en el hombre a mi izquierda, tan sorprendido estaba que no pude evitar exclamar.

-Erwin-san?!

-Mm? – El antiguo comandante se giró – Tu… debes ser Eren, verdad?

-S-sí! – Contesté nervioso.

-No hace falta estar tan nervioso Eren. – El rubio sonrió. – Habiendo leído el libro de Hanji es como si ya nos conociéramos, verdad?

-Supongo que si… - Respondí avergonzado. "_Si tú supieras cuánta razón tienes…"_

-Siempre me sorprende lo mucho que nos parecemos a los personajes de la novela. Si os viera a alguno de vosotros por la calle os reconocería al instante. Jajajaja Cierto Levi?

Mi corazón se aceleró cuando lo mencionó.

-No haría falta, igualmente ya nos conocemos todos desde hace tiempo. – Su voz, igual de monótona que siempre, parecía aguijonear mi corazón.

-Tienes razón… - Reflexionó Erwin – Al único que no conocíamos es a ti… En realidad… nunca te hemos visto… ¿Cómo conociste a Hanji? Ella dijo que no podías venir aquí porque no te había encontrado aún…

"Demonios! Como puedo contestar a eso?" La alarma empezó a sonar a todo volumen en mi interior, lo que provocó que empezara a balbucear.

-Y-yo… B-bueno… N-nosotros… P-pues…

-MIS QUERIDO FANS! – La voz de Hanji inundó toda la sala salvándome de tener que responder a esa pregunta. – HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO DE LAS PREGUNTAS A NUESTROS QUERIDOS PERSONAJES! AQUÍ TENEMOS A… ARMIN, MIKASA, JEAN, SACHA, CONNIE, HISTORIA, YMIR, REINER, BERTHOLD, ANNIE,PIXIS, ISABEL, FARLAN, LEVI, ERWIN, MIKE, MOBLIT, PETRA, GUNTHER, AURUO, ERD, HANNES, A MI HANJI, Y COMO INVITADO ESPECIAL DE ÚLTIMA HORA… EREN JEAGUER!

La multitud gritaba como loca nuestros nombres.

-Jajajajajaja. Estan todos eh? Ahora empezaremos con la ronda de preguntas! Quien quiere empezar? – Todos exclamaron desesperadamente para que los eligiera. – Bueno… mmmm… Primero… La señorita peliroja de la segunda fila. – La señaló y un miembro del staff le entregó un micrófono.

-Em… B-bueno… - Empezó ruborizada – Querría saber, Hanji-san, si usted escribió a los personajes de la historia iguales a los de la vida real…

-Jajajaja. Buena pregunta! Claro que sí. Todos los personajes de mi novela son iguales a las personas que tenéis aquí presentes. Miedos, actitud… Exactamente igual!

-Y-ya veo… gracias Hanji-san. Entonces… una pregunta más… Como se conocieron ustedes?

-Mmm.. Supongo que nos conocemos desde siempre todos nosotros. Todos nos conocemos entre nosotros.

-Eso no es realmente así, no? – Interrumpió Erwin. _"No se referirá a mí, verdad?" _Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. – Antes me lo estuve preguntando… Hoy es la primera vez que vemos a Eren… No recuerdo haberlo visto nunca antes.

\- E-eso es un poco e-extraño… - Mencionó la fan mirándome curiosa. De repente todas las miradas se centraron en mí buscando una explicación y Hanji rió nerviosa pidiéndome perdón por el apuro en el que me había metido.

-B-bueno… - Pensé rápidamente una respuesta – Hace unos años me quedé por un tiempo en la ciudad. Yo… realmente no tengo una residencia propia… viajo de lugar en lugar cada poco tiempo. Entonces un día conocí a Hanji de casualidad por la calle y… Ella empezó a hablarme. Nos conocimos así. Jejejeje – Realmente me sentía incómodo.

-Si es así por qué ninguno de nosotros te ha visto antes? – Levi preguntó, claramente no se creía nada de lo que había dicho.

-Me quedé muy poco tiempo. Dos semanas si no recuerdo mal. No es extraño que no me hayáis visto.

-Bueno, Bueno! Dejad al pobre en paz! – Hanji salió al rescate. – Siguiente pregunta! Emm… tu! La chica del fondo!

-Hola! Realmente me gusta tu historia Hanji-sama! – Parecía mucho más enérgica que la anterior – Realmente me ha dado curiosidad lo que has dicho antes de como conociste a Hanji-sama Eren. Has dicho que viajas mucho. Es por el trabajo de tus padres?

"_Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí?"_ Me lamenté.

-No es por eso… Mis padres… No tengo padres, en realidad. Siempre he viajado solo.

-Oh! – Exclamó arrepentida. Hanji me analizó atentamente desde su asiento – Lo siento mucho! Pero… como puedes viajar solo con tu edad?

-Jajajaja. Soy bastante más mayor de lo que aparento. – _"Muuuucho mayor"_

-En serio?! Pero parece que no tienes más de dieciocho años!

-Jajajaja. Me lo dicen mucho, la verdad.

-Entonces… No quiero sonar indiscreta pero… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Esto… Bueno… - _"Y ahora que digo?" _– Tengo 28 años.

-QUEEEE?! – Toda la audiencia y parte de los que eran entrevistados exclamaron sorprendidos por mi respuesta. Bueno, todos menos Levi. _"Si supieran mi edad real…"_

-IMPOSIBLE! – Hanji se cayó de su silla – PERO SI PARECE QUE TIENES MENOS DE 18!

-No se supone que tendrías que saberlo maldita loca? – Intervino Levi.

-Eh… Es que no llegó a decírmelo nunca… Jejejeje… Pero… Realmente tienes 28 años?

\- Sí. Tengo 28 años. Simplemente me conservo bien para mi edad.

-No puede ser! Esto realmente me dejó impactada! Gracias por contestar a mis preguntas Eren! – La fan me agradeció efusivamente.

Los murmullos de la gente continuaron un poco más, impactados por mi edad, (que en realidad no era verdadera). Los miembros del staff intentaron apaciguarlos durante un rato. La presentadora cuando vio que el público estaba más calmado continuó.

-Ahora, la siguiente pregunta la dirá…

HASTA AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO! INTENTARÉ SUBIR EL PRÓXIMO ANTES DE QUE PASEN DOS SEMANAS.

GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC!

PD: REALMENTE ME GUSTARÍA QUE ENVIARAIS ALGUNAS DE LAS PREGUNTAS PARA LOS PERSONAJES DEL FIC QUE APARECERÁN EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP. PODEIS PREGUNTARLES CUALQUIER COSA DE SU VIDA DESPUÉS DE RENACER, ETC.


	9. Chapter 9

Y POR FIN ACABE EL CAP 8! TARDE UN POCO MAS DE LO ESPERADO POR QUE TENIA QUE PENSAR LAS RESPUESTAS A LAS PREGUNTAS QUE ME MANDASTEIS PERO LO CONSEGUI!

OS AVISO DE QUE APARECERA ALGUIEN BASTANTE SOSPECHOSO EN EL CAP. PREPARAOS!

CAPÍTULO 8:

-Ahora, la siguiente pregunta la dirá… - Hanji escaneó el público. – Mmmmm…. Tú! – Apuntó a una chica con gafas

-M-m-mi pregunta es p-para Levi-sama! – Saltó de su asiento con las gafas empañadas y la respiración entrecortada. – ¿Qué edad tienes? Se ve joven. ¿Dónde vive? ¿De qué trabaja? – Puso "on" su modo acosador "_Y yo que pensaba que era tímida…"_ \- ¿No le molesta que Hanji-sama lo utilice de modelo de un personaje de su historia?

Levi se la quedó mirando fijamente durante unos minutos sin responder nada con la misma mirada poco expresiva de siempre y con el ceño un poco más fruncido de lo normal "_Está realmente molesto…"_

-Enano~ - Hanji interrumpió – Prometiste que contestarías las preguntas! – Lloriqueó.

-Tsk… - Él chasqueó la lengua irritado – Yo no prometí nada cuatro ojos. Tu simplemente me arrastraste hasta aquí.

-Pero Leeviiii! – Lloró haciendo un berrinche.

-Callate de una vez! – La miró enfadado. – Tengo 27 años. – Se cruzó de brazos – No pienso decir nada más sobre mi vida privada a una mocosa acosadora. Esa maldita científica loca se arrepentirá el resto de su vida por haberme incluido en el libro. – Respondió a la última pregunta.

\- Algo es algo… - Dijo la escritora dándole una disculpa a la chica sin hacer caso de la amenaza del otro.

-No se preocupe! – La chica sonrió alegre mirando a Levi con corazones en los ojos– Es realmente como lo esperaba! Otra pregunta! Esta vez para Eren! ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

\- Si lo hay. –Contesto tranquilo "_Por qué tendría que negarlo?"_ – Estoy enamorado de una persona desde hace mucho tiempo. Más del que puedo recordar – Mi mirada se ensombrece.

-Oh! – Exclama sorprendida porque lo admitiera tan rápido – Y… es hombre o mujer? están saliendo? Esa persona sabe que te gusta?

\- Es un Hombre – sonreí tristemente – No estamos saliendo y no sabe que le gusto.

\- Ya veo… - Se apena – Puedo preguntar por qué?

\- Por qué es imposible que tengamos una relación – Me incomodé y desvié la mirada – Nada bueno pasaría si se lo dijera.

\- Si no lo has intentado como puedes saberlo? Solamente eres un cobarde – La voz de Levi me interrumpió. Mi corazón se oprimió y el dolor empezó a surgir. Todos le miraban sorprendidos a lo que el chasqueó la lengua.

\- Lo sé… Soy un cobarde… Siempre lo he sido… Lo reconozco, pero esto no es cuestión de ser un cobarde o no, simplemente es que lo amo tanto que lo único que quiero es que sea feliz, aunque su felicidad ya no me incluya a mi… - Le sonreí, mis ojos mostrando mi determinación. Nada podría hacer que cambiara de parecer. – El me salvó cuando yo más lo necesitaba una vez, esta vez seré yo quien le salve.

\- Salvarle de qué? – Hanji habló por primera vez en mucho rato.

\- De mí. – Me giré para encararle.

Su mirada me taladraba intentando descifrarme. Y la habitación se sumió en un ambiente lúgubre.

-E-eto… - La chica que hizo la pregunta se removió incómoda. – Me gustaría hacer dos preguntas más.

-Claro… - Hanji apartó la vista de mí.

-La primera pregunta es para Erwin-san. Siempre me lo he preguntado. ¿Es real o es un peluquín? – toda la audiencia se carcajeo – Ya sabe, su cabello.

\- Claro que no es un peluquín! – Exclamó indignado desde su asiento el antiguo comandante – Es 100% natural! Por qué siempre me preguntan lo mismo? – Se lamentó.

Mike que lo observaba a su lado rio entre dientes.

-Tienes que admitir que puede llegar a parecerlo. – Dijo divertido.

-Mike! – Lo reprendió el aludido – No empieces tú también!

\- Jajajajajajajaja. Sabía que yo no soy la única que ve el peluquín – se carcajeo Hanji. Yo no pude evitar reírme e incluso Levi bufó un poco a mi lado.

\- Bueno continuamos con las preguntas o seguiréis molestándome? – Dijo molesto Erwin.

\- Vaaaleeee. – Respondió la escritora – Cual era tu última pregunta? – Miro a la chica.

\- Mi última pregunta es para Eren, otra vez. – Me miró. "_Otra vez yo? No hay nadie más a quien preguntar?"_ – Verás desde hace un rato no he podido evitar preguntarme como te mantienes. Debes tener mucho dinero para poder viajar tan a menudo…

"_Siempre tengo que tener tan mala suerte?"_

-Tengo un trabajo que me permite costear los viajes, simplemente eso. – Respondí esquivo.

\- Y de que trabajas? – Indagó ella.

\- Preferiría no contestar a esa pregunta. – Mi mirada se endureció y respondí con voz inexpresiva.

\- H-hi! – La muchacha se echó hacia atrás en su asiento asustada. Se formó un silencio incómodo durante unos segundos. – E-entonces ya n-no tengo m-más preguntas Hanji-sama.

\- Continuemos entonces – Hanji estaba extrañamente seria. _"Es obvio que sospecha algo… Quizá tendré que marcharme de Japón antes de lo previsto…" –_ La siguiente pregunta la hará… La chica de la quinta fila con una camiseta de Junjou Romantica – La señaló

La siguiente chica cogió alegremente el micrófono que le tendían.

– Mi pregunta es para Hanji-sama. Jejejeje. Hanji-sama, ¿Qué opina del yaoi? Y también… ¿Planea hacer su novela una BL? Realmente ganaría muchísimo! – Exclamó con ojos soñadores.

La escritora saltó de su asiento emocionada, olvidando lo que antes la molestaba. Las gafas empezaron a empañarse.

-Amo el yaoi! – Gritó mientras se carcajeaba y extendía las manos. – El yaoi puede dominar el mundo!

Su risa maniática resonó por toda la sala.

-H-hanji-san… Ne… - Moblit susurró a su lado – Cálmese por favor… Aún no ha contestado a la siguiente pregunta…

-Eh? – Ella despertó del trance. – Ah sí! Es verdad. No me di cuenta. Jajajaja. Bueno… Respecto a la otra pregunta… Claro que tengo planeado hacer un BL de mi libro! No sería una buena fujoshi si no lo hiciera! Jejejeje… Y con mucho lemon! Ya lo tengo tooooodo planeado! Tengo planeado publicarlo dentro de poco así que ya sabéis fujoshi y fudanshi de todo el mundo! Tenéis que comprarlo tod s!

Un SÍ emocionado se escuchó de los fans.

-Y… Levi-sama… - La chica rio malvada mirándolo - ¿Usted tendría algún romance con Eren?

Estuve a punto de caerme de la silla por la impresión.

-U-U-Un r-r-romance?! – Exclamé incrédulo sonrojándome hasta las orejas.

-Estás loca? – La voz de Levi sonó furiosa – Nunca estaría con un mocoso y que además no conozco de nada.

En ese momento realmente sentí que me clavaban un puñal en el corazón y creedme que conocía la sensación. Yo mismo lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo intentando morir. Sabía que no tenía posibilidades con Levi y que él siempre ha tenido ese carácter pero aun así… Cuando dijo que no me conocía… La caja de pandora que estaba cerrada en mi interior volvió a abrirse.

-Cuando creí que ya no podía sufrir más… - Murmuré bajito con la voz entrecortada.

-Tsk. Has dicho algo? – Levi desvió su atención de la chica hacia mí.

-No… - Sonreí a duras penas – Solo estaba pensando en voz alta.

\- Sí claro. – Nos interrumpió la fujoshi – Eso es lo que dices ahora Levi. Quien sabe qué pasará en un tiempo. Jajajajaja

\- Cuatro ojos! – Levi ignoró a la fujoshi y llamó a la escritora – Si no quieres que me levante y le enseñe una lección a esa insolente será mejor que continuas con esta estupidez.

-Hi, hi – Accedió a regañadientes – Que amargado eres – Murmuró sin que él pudiera oírlo. – Sigamos entonces! Ahora elijamos a un chico! El elegido será… Tú! – Se levantó emocionada – El rubio que parece un Host!

El chico elegantemente cogió el micrófono que un miembro del Staff le entregó. Como dijo Hanji realmente parecía sacado de un manga. Tendría aproximadamente veinte años, con una apariencia sensata y su forma de moverse era elegante como la de un felino. _"Por qué me resulta tan familiar? Donde lo he visto antes? No será…"_

-Hola Hanji-san – Su voz era serena y calmada – Es usted mi heroína desde que leí su novela. Es impresionante la cantidad de detalles que tiene, el cómo ha creado un mundo completamente diferente al nuestro. Por eso quería preguntarle… En que se inspiró al hacer su novela? En que pensó? Como sacó la idea sobre los titanes y todo lo demás?

\- Parece que tenemos un posible escritor aquí! – Ella lo miró emocionada – Verás la historia surgió casi sola, fue por… instinto. Sí – Reflexionó – Creo que es la forma más adecuada de decirlo. Si tengo que ser sincera fue la idea de encontrar a Eren – Me miró – la que me impulsó escribir el libro. La historia podemos decir que fue invención de los dos y sabía que si la llegaba a leer él reconocería.

-Oh… - Me observó interesado el joven, estudiándome con la mirada. – Así que usted se lo contó Sr. Jeaguer…

"_Mierda, realmente es un enviado de ellos…"_

-No es así – Rebatí firme – Ella hizo la historia por si sola. Solo me lo contó antes de que me fuera.

-Ya veo… - Me dirigió una mirada que claramente decía que esto no acababa allí. – Ya he acabado con las preguntan Hanji-san.

\- De acuerdo entonces! Espero algún día ver un libro tuyo en el mercado. Tengo la sensación de que serías un buen escritor!

\- Ojalá sea así. – Amablemente sonrió. _"Un poco más y puede que me crea su papel. Un lobo vestido de oveja."_

-Y damos paso a la última pregunta que se hará hoy! – Esa afirmación provocó que un lamento se extendiera por todo el auditorio. – Sé que aún queda mucha gente por preguntar, pero desgraciadamente! – Hizo una pausa dramática – Tengo hambre. – Finalizó – Así que solo hay tiempo para una sola pregunta que la elegirá… - Sonaron los tambores – Tú! El chico tímido de la última fila!

\- Y-yo? – Preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí!

-M-muchas g-gracias! B-bueno… E-es p-para Eren-sama… S-si m-me deja claro… - Me miró cabizbajo.

-Por supuesto. – Le tranquilicé. Ese chico me recordaba a Noah.

-E-el o-otro día… el día de la firma de autógrafos, t-trajiste a un niño… Q-que es e-el de t-ti?

\- Ah. Estás hablando de Noah. – Reí suavemente – Justo ahora estaba pensando en él. Él es mi hijo.

\- UN HIJO?! – La exclamación del público no tardo en llegar. Incluso mis compañeros se sorprendieron a lo que yo me encogí de hombros indiferente.

\- Jajajajajajaja. – Se carcajeaba Hanji – Yo reaccioné igual cuando me enteré!

-Sí, tengo un hijo. No es tan extraño, aunque aparente menos ya tengo 28 años.

-E-entonces… q-quien e-es la m-madre?

\- La verdad es que no lo sé ni me importa.

-EHHHHHHH?! – Otra exclamación. Mis oídos empezaban a doler.

-Calmaros… Noah no es mi hijo biológico. Lo abandonaron y yo lo encontré. Después de eso lo adopté.

\- Y-y s-se lo lleva a s-sus v-viajes?

-Sí. Noah me acompaña donde quiera que vaya. – Asentí.

\- Ha llegado la hora de la despedida queridos fans! Espero volver a veros! – La castaña brincó emocionada y salió corriendo hacia la salida. – Ahora… A comer!

\- Ejem – Tosió uno de los empleados para hacerse oír entre la multitud. Rogamos que los queridos fans que han acudido salgan ordenadamente por la puerta lateral con la señal de EXIT. Los amigos de la señorita Hanji salgan por favor por la puerta trasera junto al escenario, por la cual ha salido la escritora, que les dirigirá a la sala donde ella está. Previno que tendrían hambre después de la entrevista así que mandó a preparar un refrigerio.

Poco a poco todos fueron abandonando la sala. Incluso Levi hizo caso de las indicaciones del chico. Yo tenía la intención de acompañarlos cuando vi una cabellera rubia que se acercaba a mí sigilosamente sin ser notado.

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca lo reconocí como el chico que parecía un Host.

-Sr. Jeaguer… Es un placer conocerle en persona al fin. – Me sonrió – Debo reconocer que no es tan amenazante como esperaba. Realmente no aparenta su verdadera edad. – Se notaba un punto de malicia en su voz.

-Me lo dicen mucho. – Respondí frío

-Eren! – La llama nos sobresaltó a los dos. Erwin estaba a unos metros. – No nos acompañas?

-P-por supuesto, en un momento iré.

-Vale. Nos vemos – Se fue finalmente.

-Parece una persona completamente diferente cuando los mira a ellos. Los conoce? – El Host preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Eso a usted no le importa. Y no le han dicho nunca que es de mala educación no presentarse a la persona con la que está hablando?

-Claro, no me acordaba. – Se disculpó - Mi nombre es Damien Blair. Encantado de conocerle.

\- Agente Blair eh? Nada menos que una celebridad en este mundo. Ya sabía que me sonabas de algo. – Sonrei de medio lado escaneándolo – Han enviado a uno de los mejores, no esperaba menos de ellos. Aunque sinceramente no pensé que los jefes actuaran tan deprisa...

Jajajajjajajaja. QUE OS HA PARECIDO? PARECE QUE UNO DE LOS SECRETOS DE EREN ESTA A PUNTO DE SALIR A LA LUZ!


	10. Chapter 10

FINALMENTE ACABÉ EL CAPITULO 9!

VEO QUE HA HABIDO VARIAS DUDAS DE QUIEN ES EL NUEVO PERSONAJE QUE APARECIÓ EN EL CAP. ANTERIOR. AQUÍ SE RESPONDERÁN ALGUNAS. Y AVISO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO DE QUE ÉL NO ES UN PERSONAJE DEL MANGA NI DEL ANIME DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN. ES UN PERSONAJE INVENTADO POR MI Y QUE ESTOY INTRODUCIENDO EN LA HISTORIA.

_EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:_

" _\- Mi nombre es Damien Blair. Encantado de conocerle._

_\- Agente Blair eh? Nada menos que una celebridad en este mundo. Ya sabía que me sonabas de algo. – Sonrei de medio lado escaneándolo – Han enviado a uno de los mejores, no esperaba menos de ellos. Aunque sinceramente no pensé que los jefes actuaran tan deprisa... "_

CAPÍTULO 9:

\- Me siento alagado Sr Jeaguer – Sonrió - Que precisamente usted sepa quién soy es…

\- No digas tonterías. – Interrumpí – No soy estúpido Agente Blair, usted es uno de los mejores espías del gobierno. Si no lo supiera sería yo el incompetente.

\- Jeje. Nunca lo tomaría por incompetente. – Me escrutó con la mirada – Pero la verdad es que para ser un monstruo no eres tan intimidante como pensaba.

\- Las apariencias engañan. – Contesté frío. - Supongo que te han enviado a investigar a la autora del libro… - Lo observé – La verdad es que no me extraña. Han tenido que estar muy nerviosos cuando se enteraron que alguien a parte de mi conoce el secreto. Jajajaja, me los imagino comiéndose las uñas por no poder saber el por qué.

-Parece que disfrutar de la situación. – Mencionó inexpresivo.

-Claro que sí – me carcajee – Hace tiempo que no sucede algo tan divertido. Créeme, hace mucho tiempo. Y parece que ahora cada día me encuentro con algo más emocionante.

-Me alegro por usted. Y ahora poniéndonos serios… ¿Puede contarme de una vez porque esa mujer ha publicado un libro explicando uno de los sucesos de la historia que fue borrado hace ya miles de años? ¿Tiene que haber una explicación para ello cierto?

\- La hay. – Me crucé de brazos fruncí el ceño– Pero no pienso decíroslo y vosotros no vais a investigar nada de esto. Ahora mismo vas a ir a tus jefes y les dirás que como se atrevan a enviar a alguien más aquí verán de lo que realmente soy capaz, y no les gustará.

\- Usted no puede darme órdenes – Exclamó sombrío.

\- Ja! – Reí divertido – No sé lo que te habrán contado de todo esto tus superiores pero veo que no mucho. Yo puedo darte órdenes a ti porque también se las puedo dar a ellos.

\- Qué quiere decir? – Preguntó confundido.

\- Como tú mismo has dicho, soy un monstruo. No soy humano. Entonces… ¿Por qué el gobierno no me ha recluido ya? ¿Por qué en este momento no estoy en un laboratorio como un sujeto de estudio? ¿Si tienen tantas ganas de dejar el tema de los titanes enterrado porqué sigo vivo?

Se mostró pensativo. – ¿Por qué te tienen miedo? – Respondió después de unos minutos.

-Exacto. No pueden matarme ni reprimirme. Las balas no funcionan, tampoco los tranquilizantes, no hay prisión que pueda retenerme… Ni siquiera funcionan los cañones o tanques. La experiencia es muy valiosa en el terreno y yo he acumulado mucha. En el pasado nos encontramos con gente como yo que podía cristalizar parte de su cuerpo. Yo era demasiado inexperto entonces y no podía hacerlo pero actualmente sí puedo.

-Ellos temen que usted decida cometer un genocidio… Por eso siempre lo están vigilando…

-Sí, aunque si ellos me conocieran sabrían que soy incapaz de matar personas inocentes a sangre fría. – Sonreí – Pero ese no es el único motivo. Yo soy el arma más potente que tienen. Soy un seguro de vida. Yo soy el encargado de hacer que la humanidad no se extinga, que no vuelva a cometer los mismos errores que aquella vez… Todos vosotros moriréis algún día, pero yo… Yo viviré eternamente… vigilando… Cuidándoos… Y si algo parecido a los titanes volviera a aparecer… yo sería el encargado de exterminarlo.

-Pero por qué sigues luchando por la humanidad? Si lo que dices es cierto tu podrías hacer lo que quisieras, nadie podría obligarte a hacer nada.

-Supongo que es cierto… - Reflexioné – Pero de qué serviría? Ya lo he perdido todo, todos a los que una vez amé están muertos y, incluso mi hijo, Noah, morirá antes que yo, ya no me queda nada más por lo que luchar Damien… - Por un momento dejé que viera la tristeza que escondía todo el tiempo a lo que él dio un paso atrás – Y… Porque se lo prometí… Se lo prometí…

El recuerdo acudió a mi mente sin poder evitarlo.

"_-Mocoso… Prométeme una cosa... – Una mano acarició mi mejilla – Prométeme que nunca dejarás de luchar por la libertad No dejes que el titán te controle Eren, tu eres humano. No dejes que la guerra te rompa, sigue siendo tú para siempre. Prométemelo, aunque yo muera, aunque todo tu mundo se rompa... No dejes de luchar._

_-Te lo juro sargento. – Cerré los ojos – Lucharé hasta el día en el que muera, hasta que nuestros sueños se hagan realidad."_

-Sr Jeaguer? – Damien me llamó la atención – Está bien?

-Eh? –Moví la cabeza para volver a encerrar el recuerdo en lo profundo de mi mente, con todos los demás– Si… Estoy bien. Solamente estaba recordando algo…

-Ya veo… - Me miró no convencido del todo. – Bueno, viendo que aquí todo está controlado te importaría contestar una última pregunta? Es que hay algo que ha estado rondando mi cabeza desde hace rato.

-Por supuesto – Hice un ademán con la mano para que continuara.

-Primero tengo que decir que he leído el libro y la verdad es que la señorita Hanji tiene talento por la escritura. Por otro lado he podido corroborar toda la información que contenía la historia salvo por una cosa. El final.

-Puedo adivinar por qué. – Sonreí divertido.

\- Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta que ella parece que cree que todos ustedes murieron en la última batalla. Por la bomba. Realmente no sabe la verdad o miente a propósito?

-No está mintiendo – Suspiré – No sabe nada de mí.

\- Como es posible que no sepa la parte más importante? – Murmura ensimismado – Ahora que lo pienso… - Amplia los ojos sorprendido – La narradora de la historia menciona en el epílogo que vosotros renacisteis en otra época… Sin recordar nada del pasado. Pero eso es imposible! Si fuera así ella sería la antigua sargento Hanji Zoe, incluso su nombre es el mismo!

-Parece que has llegado a la conclusión por ti solo.

-Pero cómo es posible?

-Ojalá lo supiera. Solo sé que hace unos días encontré un libro que explicaba exactamente como sucedió el pasado que llevo tanto tiempo queriendo olvidar. – Solté una carcajada con amargura – Y cuando fui a investigar a quién lo escribió me encuentro con la mismísima Hanji Zoe. Creí que había enloquecido.

-Puedo entender por qué. Hubiera pensado lo mismo… Entonces todos ellos reencarnaron?

-Sí – Me encogí de hombros – Pero la única que recuerda es ella. Nadie más lo hace.

-La suerte vino a usted finalmente. – Sonrió.

-Suerte? – Lo miré incrédulo. – Piensas que tengo suerte? Antes podía seguir mi vida solamente con sus recuerdos. Sólo. Pero ahora? Ahora tengo que verlos rehacer sus vidas sin mí desde la distancia. Sin poder hacer nada. Es el peor castigo de todos! Ahora tengo que verlos morir otra vez! Verlos envejecer y morir sin poder hacer nada… Quedándome solo de nuevo… Es como si el destino estuviera recordándome lo que nunca podré tener – La voz se me quebró al final, incapaz de continuar por las lágrimas contenidas. – Es… Como si me recordara… que yo estaré eternamente solo…

-Eren… - Susurró sorprendido.

-Y yo solo podré continuar preguntándome por qué! – Retrocedí agarrándome la cabeza con las manos intentando restringir mis emociones – Lo sabes?! Puedes decirme lo que he podido hacer para merecer esto? Llevo más de cinco mil años preguntándomelo cada día. Deseando haber podido morir junto a ellos aquel día…

\- No… No lo sé…

-Ni yo Damien… Ni yo… - Recobré finalmente la compostura. – Perdona por haberme desahogado contigo agente Blair.

-Eso… - Se aclaró la voz – No es molestia señor. Ahora tengo que irme – Miró su reloj. Cogió una tarjeta de su bolsillo y me la tendió. – Si quiere contratarme en cualquier momento, llámeme.

-Lo haré. Muchas gracias por sus servicios. – Le agradecí y me encaminé hacia donde estaban los demás – Es hora de afrontar finalmente la situación.

"_Me pregunto cómo acabará esto…" _Ese fue mi pensamiento al abrir finalmente la puerta.


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLAAAAA QUERIDOS LECTORES Y LECTORAS. ME DISCULPO POR HABER TARDADO TANTÍSIMO EN ESCRIBIR UNA CONTINUACIÓN. ENTRE LOS EXÁMENES FINALES Y DESPUÉS LA NAVIDAD NO HE TENIDO NADA DE TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR. **

**COMO DISCULPA EN PARTE DE ESTE CAP NARRARÁ LEVI! **

**ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA DE TODAS VUESTRAS REVIEW! REALMENTE ME MOTIVAN MUCHÍSIMO A LA HORA DE ESCRIBIR!**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

– _Si quiere contratarme en cualquier momento, llámeme. _

_-Lo haré. Muchas gracias por sus servicios. – Le agradecí y me encaminé hacia donde estaban los demás – Es hora de afrontar finalmente la situación. _

"_Me pregunto cómo acabará esto…" Ese fue mi pensamiento al abrir finalmente la puerta. _

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

-EEEEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Un grito me recibió cuando entré a la cafetería. Juro que mis tímpanos estuvieron a punto de reventar. Llevé mis manos a mis oídos. Supongo que podéis imaginar quien fue la persona que me llamó, ¿verdad? Pues sí, fue Hanji y no es que sea una sorpresa. Después de unos segundos para recuperarme del susto pude fijarme en el sitio que me rodeaba. El lugar era parecido a las cafeterías de los institutos de esta época. A la izquierda había un mostrador donde unas empleadas servían el pedido a varias personas, luego, había alrededor de diez mesas para los clientes. En una de ellas estaban sentados mis antiguos compañeros charlando. Justo como yo recordaba… Solo que esta vez… yo no estaba incluido allí. Sentí una punzada. Es increíble que haya vuelto a deprimirme en un momento. Quizá no sea buena idea que permanezca aquí durante mucho tiempo…

-Hanji-san. ¿Podría hacernos el favor de no matarnos? – Hice una mueca de dolor. – Realmente no ha cambiado nada desde aquellos tiempos. – "En realidad…" pensé mientras observaba mi alrededor. "Parece que ninguno de ellos ha cambiado… Bueno, ninguno excepto yo"

-Jajajajajaja, yo nunca cambiaré Eren. – Rio como era típico de ella. – Te tardaste mucho, ¿Dónde estabas?

-B-bueno… - Indeciso miré hacia otro lado - Me encontré con un viejo amigo… jejejeje

-No parecía que os llevarais muy bien cuando os vi. –Mencionó Erwin tranquilamente mientras se tomaba su café al lado de Hanji. – Todo lo contrario.

-Si… Es que la última vez que nos vimos discutimos un poco. – La castaña me observaba detenidamente desde su asiento. – E-eto… ¿Dónde está Noah? – Cambié de tema rápidamente.

-El niño está con los mocosos. – Una voz interrumpió desde mi izquierda. "Mierda", juré. Mi mirada se endureció por un momento, casi imperceptiblemente. Había estado evitando mirarlo durante todo este tiempo pero parece que mi estrategia no funcionó. Había estado intentando que su presencia no me distrajese de mi objetivo, irme, y él tenía que hablar. Me obligué a afrontarlo ignorando mis ganas de abrazarlo, aunque sea por última vez.

– G-gracias. I-iré a por algo que comer. ¡A-adiós! – Evité su mirada.

-Tsk. Que molesto

Me gustaría decir que tranquilamente me marché de su lado pero estaría mintiendo. Todos pudieron ver claramente como casi salí corriendo de allí. Lo que para mí disgusto solo hizo que la escritora riera más fuerte y que Levi le diera con el codo para callarla mientras murmuraba irritado.

-Uf… - Suspiré aliviado cuando llegué a finalmente al mostrador. - ¿Podría servirme un café y un croissant señorita? – Me dirigí a la empleada que se sonrojó levemente.

-¡C-claro! E-es un honor E-eren-san – Se apresuró a atender la orden – ¡R-realmente s-soy una fan suya! ¡Siempre he querido conocerlo!

-¿Si? No pensé que fuera tan conocido – Pasé la mano por mi cabello avergonzado.

-¡Claro que lo es! – Contestó efusivamente mientras me tendía una bandeja con mi pedido. – ¡Usted es uno de los personajes más importantes de la historia de Hanji-sama! ¡Por supuesto que es muy popular!

-Oh…Muchas gracias. S-supongo que me iré yendo…- Realmente estaba abrumado por la chica. Nunca había pensado que podría gustar a la gente, en aquella época todos me llamaban monstruo. Ver como ahora había personas que me admiraban es… un shock.

-B-bueno, antes de que se vaya… - Se removió inquieta en el lugar – ¿T-te gustaría quedar conmigo algún día?

-¿Conmigo? – La miré estupefacto.

-¡H-hi!

-Bueno… La verdad es que soy gay. – Me removí incómodo.

-Oh… ¡Qué vergüenza! – Se sonrojó.

-No tiene que estar avergonzada. – Le sonreí para reconfortarla – Es un honor que crea que soy lo suficiente atractivo como para interesarse por mí. Pero… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

\- Claro – Contestó un poco más calmada.

-¿Podría hacer correr el rumor de que soy gay? No todo el mundo pudo estar en la entrevista de hoy así que no lo saben y no me gustaría que hubiera más malentendidos de este tipo.

-¡Por supuesto! No será un problema aunque muchas chicas se decepcionarán. Jejejeje

Sonreí de medio lado y me alejé del mostrador.

-Mmmm… ¿Y ahora dónde voy? – Miré a mí alrededor. Solo había dos posibilidades… - Bueno… Si vuelvo a la mesa de Levi volveré a hacer el ridículo seguramente… Así qué…

A paso lento pero decidido me dirigí hacia la mesa donde estaba Noah. Realmente no creo que estuviera mínimamente preparado para afrontar ya toda la situación pero parece que no tenía ninguna opción. Creo que en ese momento toda la sala podía escuchar el latido de mi corazón, a cada paso que daba sonaba incluso más fuerte hasta llegar al punto de no oír casi nada más en la cafetería.

\- ¡Papa! – La voz de Noah me tranquilizó, afortunadamente. Él estaba sentado entre Armin y Mikasa. Cuando me llamó toda la conversación en la mesa paró de repente y su toda su atención se dirigió a mí. Vaya suerte la mía.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Así que tú eres Eren! – Armin sonrió amablemente – Teníamos muchísimas ganas de conocerte al fin. Este chico no ha parado de hablar de lo asombroso que es su padre. – Revolvió el cabello de Noah a lo que él se sonrojó.

\- N-no he hecho eso. – Avergonzado desvió la mirada.

\- Si lo hiciste mocoso – Jean se mofó. Argh el siempre igual

\- Tú tienes que ser Jean… - Interrumpí riéndome – El mote de cara de caballo te sienta muy bien.

\- ¡T-t-tu! – Se levantó furioso de su silla.

-Jajajaja Realmente no hay mejor forma de describirte Jean – Conny rio casi atragantándose con el café.

-¡E-estúpido!- Me señaló fuera de sus cabales mientras que Marco intentaba tranquilizarlo- ¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de llamarme cara de caballo maldito Eren?!

\- Jajajajajaja – Me carcajee junto con todos los demás sin poder evitarlo. Era como volver a los viejos tiempos. Una escena que tantas veces había visto en el pasado. Pero… espera, acaba de decir… No puede ser, imposible, él no me recuerda… – ¿C-Cómo? – Lo miré impactado retrocediendo un par de pasos – ¿Q-Qué acabas de decir?

-¿Eh? – Parpadeó como si despertara de un sueño. Desconcertado me miró con los ojos muy abiertos – ¿Por qué… he dicho eso?

-Supongo… que al haber leído el libro de la señorita Hanji es como si realmente conociéramos a Eren. – Armin Interrumpió el momento incómodo – Esta situación es completamente igual a la que ocurre en la novela. Jejejeje. Habrá sido inconscientemente.

-S-sí… Seguro que es eso. – Jean volvió a sentarse aún un poco desconcertado.

-Bueno, ¿antes de empezar a hablar no deberíamos dejar que Eren se siente primero? Estará cansado de estar de pie sujetando su bandeja. – Mencionó Historia desde el otro lado de la mesa.

\- ¡Papa, papa! ¡Aquí! – El pequeño hizo un espacio para que me sentara.

-Ya voy, ya voy. Tan inquieto como siempre Noah.

-Jejejeje.

-Casi parecéis más dos hermanos que padre e hijo. – Dijo divertido Reiner.

-Si, si! – Estuvo de acuerdo Sasha. – Estaba realmente sorprendida cuando dijiste que tenías 28 años!

\- Todos lo estábamos – Habló por primera vez Mikasa. Me sorprendí al verla aún con una bufanda roja.

-Siempre piensan que tengo menos de 18 años. Siempre me piden la identificación cuando voy a algún bar. Jajajaja

\- Papá está igual que cuando me recogió! No ha cambiado nada!

\- Hace cuanto fue eso? – Armin preguntó.

-Creo que… alrededor d años ya. Lo encontré cuando él tenía más o menos 5 años.

-Eso es bastante tiempo…

Sin darme cuenta la conversación fue avanzó naturalmente.

**En la otra mesa… después de que Eren huyera de Levi…**

**POV Levi:**

-Tsk… Ese maldito mocoso! – "¡Realmente ha huido de mí! Como se atreve…"

-Que pasa enano? Estás molesto de que Eren haya huido de ti? Jejejeje – Hanji sonrió divertida.

-Por qué iba a estar molesto por eso cuatro ojos? – Fruncí el ceño "_Mierda realmente estoy furioso, y eso me irrita aún más. Qué me pasa hoy? Habrá puesto Hanji algo en el té_?"

-Jejejeje, supongo que lo descubrirás tu solo. – Dijo como si hubiera algo que solo ella sabía, desde hace un tiempo que esto se repite mucho.

-Ese chico… - Erwin entró en la conversación – Parece ser muy diferente a como tú lo describiste en el libro.

-Huele raro. – Mencionó Mike.

-Raro?

-Raro?

Hanji y yo hablamos a la vez. Ella me miró divertida y rio.

-Sí… es diferente a nada que haya olido antes… - Mike se quedó pensativo – No pude olerlo bien porque se alejó antes de que pudiera hacerlo pero me pareció que su olor era... raro, no hay otra forma de decirlo.

-Mmmm… interesante… - Murmuró Hanji.

-Sabes algo de eso? – Le pregunté

-Quizá, pero no estoy segura.

-Nii-san parece que te interesa mucho ese chico – Isabel dijo mientras comía un pastel de nata.

-Tsk – Desvié la mirada incómodo – Ni yo mismo sé lo que me pasa – susurré inaudiblemente. – Solamente es raro.

-Jejejeje, si claro. Esto tiene que ser el poder del amor! – Salto de su silla mientras se le empañaban las gafas "_Maldita fujoshi!" _

\- Solo porque sea gay no quiere decir que me guste cualquier chico atractivo que encuentre.

-Jejejeje. Crees que es atractivo. – Me miró con malicia.

-Hay algún problema con eso? No soy ciego. – En ningún momento cambié de expresión. (nota: LA FAMOSA POKER FACE DE LEVI!)

-Cambiando de tema… - Farlan interrumpió para evitar que matara a Hanji. – Sabes cuánto tiempo se quedará en la ciudad?

-Pues… No estoy segura… Actualmente creo que está en un hotel con su hijo pero seguramente decida quedarse más tiempo del planeado. Así que tenemos que empezar a buscar un lugar para que se quede. El hotel seguramente es caro en esta época del año.

-Ahora lo tendrá difícil. – Pixis mencionó. – No hay muchos lugares disponibles ahora. Creedme, soy el alcalde, lo sé bien. Lo mejor sería que se quedara en casa de alguno de nosotros por el momento.

Nos miramos entre nosotros.

-Podría quedarse en casa de alguno de los mocosos. – Por algún motivo no me pareció tan buena idea cuando lo sugerí.

-No creo que sea buena idea – opinó el cejotas – La mayoría viven con sus padres o en apartamentos compartidos. Eren y Noah no cabrían allí.

-Entonces?

-A ver… - Maléficamente sonrió Hanji – Quién de nosotros vive solo y en una casa espaciosa?

Al instante todos se giraron a mirarme.

-Pues ya está! Decidido! – Aplaudió la maldita cuatro ojos.

-No, ni hablar, eso sí que no. – Exclamé

-Jejejeje

"_Por qué siento que lo tenía planeado desde el principio?"_

Por algún motivo, sentí en ese momento que mi vida cambiaría para siempre. Ahora, cuando miro al pasado me doy cuenta de lo acertado que estuve con ese pensamiento.


End file.
